Hidden sunshine
by Rosella123 the girl on wings
Summary: What happens when Seth Clearwater imprint and that too on Bella's cousin who is a doppelganger. It may resemble vampire diaries a bit but plz read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is five years since Renesme's birth. This story follows the life of Krystal Stark, Bella's cousin who is a doppelganger – a new species in their world. Krystal lives with her mother and Bella's aunt- Julia and her elder brother Drew who is a hunter but when the Volturis and others come to know about her existence, they want her. Now, after her mother gets to know about her, she sends her to live in Forks with Charlie. Here, she is under the protection of the Cullen's. Seth Clearwater hasn't yet imprinted but when he sees her for the first time, he imprints on her. She has some gifts as well like she can show her thoughts to someone like Renesme; she can also hear someone's thoughts if their skin is in contact with her, she can also stop someone exposing their gifts on her. Due to these gifts, she is in danger from the Volturis and some others. Read out how Seth's love story starts with her and how he protects her from everyone.

**_No more summaries. Just dig in the story. _**

**_Please post an awesome review and I'll keep writing some more twilight fanfics._**

**_Thank you_**.


	2. From Forks to Mystic Falls

To Forks?

I was packing for my journey to Forks and everything was going almost fine except the only fact that I was leaving my mom and my elder brother Drew alone in the city and was going to live with my uncle Charlie and one of my most favorite cousins- Bella. I was thinking about my niece Nessie and her werewolf boyfriend Jacob who used to be a good friend of mine. She was just five and had a boyfriend; isn't it quite fascinating? Actually unlike me because I was sixteen and had never had even one affair. Mom knew that it was dangerous for me to live in Mystic Falls, my very own birth city because of those vampires and other species behind me.

"Honey, you're done?" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom. Just putting my accessories and my laptop." I replied. "Where's Drew?"

"He's gone to the Mystical Falls meeting. Do it fast. Your flight is in half an hour and Edward is going to receive you at the airport." Mom said and I rushed downstairs to her.

"He's come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. We all know that leaving you alone is so very dangerous." Mom said.

"Have Nessie, Bella and the others also come?" I asked excited.

"No not all of them. Just Nessie, Jacob and Edward will be there." Mom replied.

"Time to see some fun fights." I thought to myself.

"I love you a lot Kris. Don't trouble Charlie and have fun with them. I'll stay in touch with you." Mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Mom, I'm still in the house not in the plane or on the airport." I said and now we both went to the car and then straight to the airport. My heart was throbbing because it was to be my first time ever staying without mom for more than a month. Mom had told me that she would visit me later when the situation out here gets in control. So the question out here was that how long this situation would take to come under control?

It was a half an hour ride straight to the airport where I first spotted Jacob, who looked like he hadn't grown up and on his side as always was Nessie who had a shoot in her growth. She now looked as if she was just around my age. The last time I saw her, she looked like she was twelve then. It was just a year since then. Edward came to my sight at last. First of all Nessie came to hug me. She wrapped her warmest bear hug around me.

"Kris, how are you?"She asked.

"I'm good, Ness and what's up with you? Started going to high school?" I asked her.

"Yep. First year in all." She replied and got away. Now Jacob hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe Jake. I need some air." I said.

"True. You're somewhat near a human not somewhat near like a wolf or a leech. That's why you don't even stink." Jacob taunted Edward indirectly.

"Ha ha so funny, isn't it dog?" Edward said and I started laughing because I knew that this whole drama would be continuing till I didn't fall asleep or Nessie doesn't stop them. Mom started taking out her sentiments for me and started weeping.

"Mom, either you stop crying or I'm not going to Forks." I made up my condition.

"Why don't you let me get sentimental even for a second?" she asked.

"You'll spoil your make up if you don't stop crying." I replied.

"Okay, go now. The announcement has been made. Love you and don't fall in any trouble. If you can, then don't miss me 'cause I know it's your first time staying without me. See ya. Bye." Mom said.

"Promise me that you'll not weep after this and take care of Drew. Please see that he eats properly and you too." I said, hugged her and then came the time of departure.

**(IN FORKS, SOME HOURS LATER)**

"Is none of you really tired?" I asked because by now I really needed a bed to sleep.

"Nope. None of us." Edward said.

"Not even Nessie?" I asked.

"Not even Nessie." Nessie said. I was feeling a little bit tensed because Mom was alone in Mystic Falls. It was then a car ride to Uncle Charlie's house where the whole Cullen family was sitting in the living room.

"Hey people!" I said and got in. I saw two new faces in between all maybe I knew them because I had seen them in Nessie and Bella's facebook albums. They were Jacob's friends Quil and Embry.

"Hey Kris!" everyone said.

"Rosalie, there's your competition." Alice said and came to hug me. I got to the sofa and I was like dead tired by now. I dropped on Embry's side.

"Hey! You're Krystal, right?" he asked.

"Yep but I'm in the habit of being called Kris. You could call me that." I replied.

"So you're Kris and I'm Embry. You free tomorrow?" he asked.

"She's my niece, young man." Charlie said. We all laughed on him.

"I guess I better want to sleep. Could I have a look at your room Bella?" I said because I knew that the room in which I was to live till mom didn't come to Forks was previou**s**ly Bella's. I then followed Bella upstairs to her past room. She opened a wooden nut brown colored door. The room that I got in had blue colored walls and nothing more than a large wardrobe, a bed and a cupboard for my books with some shelves. It was an exact opposite of my room at my own home in Mystic Falls but I could adjust because I had full access to this room to change it as I wanted to change it. Although I was tired but I laid out every possible thing that I had and wanted to be in my new room. Fortunately, they had the printer out there as I needed. I dropped on the bed because of the tiredness after an hour that I took in changing the room though it wasn't still all done. My books and other stuff were still left. I slept peacefully till some hours and then I had Nessie and Bella digging up into my things and this was what I hated the most but because I was sleeping I ignored them.

In the morning, when I woke up, Charlie had gone to work and Bella was in the house with Nessie. A fun day was waiting for me to spend with my cousin and her daughter. I went up straight to the kitchen where Bella was making Nessie eat her breakfast forcibly and she was protesting not to eat. They both felt like I was seeing a mirror of me and mom. Alice and Edward came a little later when I had gotten ready. She stopped on the door and so did Edward. I didn't understand the reason of it.

"She's got a vision again." Bella said.

"Alice, is it a new dress for me?" Nessie asked.

"You'll get it in a few minutes." I replied.

"No way. This isn't possible, Alice." Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Just nothing. Let…let it go." Alice replied.

"C'mon, tell us Alice." I said. Just as I stopped my sentence, my cell buzzed in my pocket. Alice winced and Edward stared at my cell. The call was from Mom and I was so happy that she called me.

"It's mom. I'll just attend it." I said and took the call.

"Hey honey, how you are?" she asked and her voice seemed really depressed and I could make it out really well.

"Hey mommy. I missed you. How's Drew? Where's he?" I asked.

"He's…he's fine. Don't worry." She said.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He… he can't talk right now…" and mom started sobbing on the cell.

"Mom, what happened? Tell me fast. I want to talk to him. Maybe, if it's possible then whenever he can." I replied.

"He'll not be able to talk to you." She said.

"Why? Is he alright? Tell me mom?" I asked and now I was totally blown off because I didn't know what had gone wrong with my very own brother. Then I heard someone else taking the cell. It was Tracey, my best friend and my brother's girlfriend in Mystic Falls.

"Kris?" her voice also seemed in the same condition.

"Trace, tell me where is bro? I want to talk to him and why is mom crying? What is the reason?" I asked.

"The Volturis came and then a fight followed. Drew got trapped and they were around to kill him when Dylan came in between to save him but Drew's really critical. Doctors say that anything can happen." She said.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yes and that is why Julia was crying." She said.

"I'll be coming back to Mystic Falls. Take care of mom and don't let her lose hope." I said.

"No. you aren't coming back. You have to stay in Forks. Drew wanted you to be safe and you have to be there, okay?" she said.

"No, I'm coming back. You can't stop me." I shouted.

"Kris, please stay there sweetie. Promise me you'll not try to come back till I don't tell you to." Mom said.

"But mom…"

"I don't want you back in Mystic Falls. And promise me you won't ever try to come back." Mom said and till now I was in tears.

"Mom…"

"I love you, honey and you've made me this promise. Never break this promise ever." She said and hung up the call. Nessie was standing behind me and she hugged me. I was feeling so guilty that it felt like I had tried to kill my brother myself. This feeling was so bad and now to top it mom had made me promise that I would not go back to my city. Could anything be worse than this right now? Drew had fallen in trouble, deep trouble because of me, only because he wanted to save me. Mom could lose her son because of me, Tracey could lose her love because of me, my brother's troop could lose their leader because of me and most of all, and I could lose my very own brother. I was feeling like I had just lost my brother. Everyone was trying to make me feel better but everything was making me feel even worse now. I really wished that there was someone who could make me feel better and take out this guilt inside my heart.


	3. A new Freindship

**A** **New** **Friendship**

I was sitting in my room trying to read a book to distract myself but not actually because I was waiting for their call. No one had called me since two days that I spent waiting for any call. When, I would call them, no one would pick up the cell. It was afternoon time when Nessie barged into my room.

"Kris, I and Jake are going to the Rez to hang out with friends. Wanna come up?" she asked.

"No, thanks." I said.

"Please. I want you to come and meet some friends. No one is like Embry and that day he was just having fun with you. I assure you that no one would do that again." She said.

"It's not the problem. I know he wasn't serious. It's just that I don't want to go." I said.

"Don't provoke me to tow you there." She said.

"I'm not provoking you to do that. Now don't force me to come with you." I replied.

"Please come with us. I know you're not interested in boys really much but what if you get to…"

"Shut that heck down there. I'm coming with you." I said and took out my jerkin and wore it on. Nessie had won this over for now. I rushed downstairs with her where Jacob was sitting on the sofa and watching a game with Charlie.

"You girls ready?" Jacob asked. "I thought that it would take you at least half an hour to get ready."

"I really don't take a lot of time." I said and we went outside in Jacob's car and then a ride straight over to their reservation. As they had described about the reservation, it was mostly a beach with mountains that covered in the boundaries. We got off the car and surprisingly we could see no one hanging out on the beach.

"Seth's got a new video game. He asked if we wanted to play it." Jacob said.

"Who's Seth?" I asked

"Jacob's beta. After my birth the whole pack changed. Jacob became the alpha and Seth got the post of the beta. Sam is a normal occupier now." Nessie said. "Anyway, he's a good friend and just like a brother. He's really nice. Wanna come with us 'cause I know you love gaming." Nessie said.

"Okay…why not?" I said and Jacob took us to a house that had a red door and the walls were painted blue. Maybe, if that guy is as nice as Nessie said, he won't take me as a bother.

"Hey Jake, hi Ness. Heyyyyy…." And that was Seth Clearwater who trailed off as he saw me. He stared in my eyes for a moment and which made me feel connected to him. What was this going on?

"Seth…Seth!" Jacob said and pushed him inside his house. "Excuse us for a sec." and the door was shut.

"Um…was I acting a little funny or …" I asked.

"No, wonder what happened to that guy. He's really nice but I don't know why he acted like that." Nessie said.

"Come in now. It's just Seth's phobia for that…that spider that was walking behind you." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. By the way, Seth Clearwater." Seth said and lent out his large hand to shake with me.

"Krystal Stark."I said and shook mine with his. "I guess I might be a bother for you. Do you have any problem if I join you people?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. It will be fun with you." He said and we went inside.

"What to do, first? Give the intros or play?" he asked.

"Get introduced first. Maybe you get to become good friends?" Jacob said and that sounded a little strange from his mouth.

"I want to go over at Embry's. He had my walkman with him. Jake you coming?" Nessie asked and left with Jacob.

"Anyway, so I'm Seth and you're Krystal. Cute name. Who named you?" he asked.

"Drew- my brother did. He saw a crystal for the first time and named me the same." I said. "You could call me Kris. I'm in the habit of being called that."

"What's your age and have you joined the school out here?"

"I'm sixteen and Charlie got me the books of the same school as Nessie and Jake. You?"

"I too go there and please don't tell anyone that I'm nineteen." He said.

"Why? I mean why are you in school till now? Jacob stays with Nessie and you? Have you imprinted?"

"Nope. I skipped school for quite a few years and then I started up with Ness and Jake."

"Oh, so tell me something about your family. Jeez, I'm acting like I'm taking your interview."

"No, it's fun talking to you. I have my sis and my mom Sue. Leah is somewhat difficult to understand but mom is really lovely and what about you? Jake told me that you're a double ganger what's that?"

"Um… I'm a doppelganger. Just one and last of my kind if I'm not wrong. I'm like a powerhouse to all your species. Don't tell anyone but if any vampire feeds on my blood, he could get removed from any curse like if they go in sun they will not shine and they could be human again. That depends how you use my blood. If any of your alpha or beta feeds on me, you could shape shift into any animal, all of you. If the traditional werewolves- the man eaters feed on me, they'll be able to turn anytime not just the full moon." I replied.

"And maybe you have vampire-werewolf hunters in your city as well?"

"Yes, because we don't have any shape shifters out there. Drew is the leader of his troop- the Mystics."

"You seem a little disturbed, can I know the reason, if possible?" he asked and I narrated my whole life story till now.

"I wish your brother gets well soon." He said after I finished.

"You are the first person whom I talked to so well after I came in Forks." I said.

"Friends now?" he asked.

"Yep, friends now." I said and maybe he was the first person ever in my life with whom I shared so well.

"A question is what I have. I mean if you can answer it. What does Drew mean to you?" he asked.

"Drew's been everything for me. A brother, a best friend, a supporter and even a father. I lost my dad when I was small and we don't know if he's alive. If he is, then I'm not the only doppelganger in the world." I said.

"So, I'll basically find you at Charlie's or hanging out with the Cullen's and Jake, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be available there." I said. After a while we went back home and today Nessie decided to stay with me. And the next day was school.


	4. 4 A new Place

New Place

I woke up screaming after a nightmare and Nessie was too shocked about why I was shouting.

"Thanks for the nice heart attack Kris." She said.

"I guess that's what cousins are for, Ness." I replied and rushed to get ready. It was when that I got ready my cell buzzed and it was an SMS from Amber.

_'Sorry that we didn't respond to you since all these three days. I know you might be worried. Julia and the Mystics said not to call you because then you will fall in trouble. Drew's still in the same condition as earlier. I'll tell you if anything happens. Bye _

_Love_

_Amber.'_

All in all, she meant to say that there was no specific change in Drew's condition and maybe it could have worsened. Maybe he had any surgery or something today and that was the reason that she texted me the same time.

"Bro's not fine yet." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine and I'm sure about that." Nessie said and hugged me. I was really sad and worried about him. I still meant what I said. Drew meant everything to me and his condition was because of me. I was today wearing a purple top with my dark jeans. I and Nessie went to school together. Jacob and Seth were waiting at the school gate for both of us. I went to reception and got my new timetable. I saw that my first class was language.

"Where's your class?" Seth asked me.

"Language and yours?" I said.

"Same here. I'll introduce you to some more friends. Come on." He said and towed me to a class room where the students were sitting on their desks.

"Hey Clearwater! What's up?" a boy said and got up from his place. He came towards the both of us. "Your girlfriend? You found one? How?"

"Dan! She's a friend. A just friend." Seth said.

"That's great. Hey! You free tomorrow?" he asked and I was actually shocked that how much of a flirt this guy Dan could be. I looked over to Seth.

"Dan, just slide off before I expose you right here." Seth said. I was continuously watching him till now and I could notice the anger in his eyes. Dan slid off from there and I was totally shocked that how much Dan feared Seth.

"Seth, what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Dan is really irritating, isn't he?" he asked me.

"True, he seems." I said. The class went on well and later, Seth introduced me to some more friends that included – Aiden, Liam, Shane, Nick, Caroline, Brenda and Sunny. I noticed Sunny who wasn't leaving even one opportunity to flirt with Seth but he seemed as if he didn't understand anything and Sunny's feelings for him. What to say about boys? They can be so stupid at times. At the recess table, many of their friends got introduced to me. This day went easily and without much activity. I went back home and uncle Charlie was still at work. I went straight to my room and got changed. I then tried to call at Mystic Falls again but no one answered. I started filling up my personal diary with the day's experience. I read it once again and then I noticed something peculiar about my new friend- Seth. All day long, he had been really protective of me. I had shared everything with him, every feeling that I experienced today. I finally had someone to take me out of the guilt that I had acquired that day.

The next day was a holiday. I and Uncle Charlie were having our breakfast when he had a call. He attended it and turned to me.

"Kris, do you remember Billy- Jacob's dad?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do remember him. Why?" I asked.

"We're gonna watch a game together today and he'll be coming up at any time." He said.

"So, Should I go somewhere? I mean are you gonna have any secret conversation, all between a cop and a cop's friend? Top secret." I asked laughingly.

"No, it's just that I won't be able to hang out with you today and you can't even go at the Cullen's place 'cause they've all gone for hunting." He said which made me laugh. I heard a truck roar outside and uncle rushed out of the house like he hadn't met Billy for centuries. I too went outside with him and then I noticed that Seth had come to leave Billy at Charlie's place.

"Hey Charlie!" Billy and Seth said.

"Hey! That's Julia's daughter, right?" Billy asked now after Seth had put him down on his wheelchair.

"Yeah, she's Krystal- Julia's daughter." Charlie said.

"Hello Billy!" I said. "Hi Seth!"

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"So, you know each other?" Charlie asked. "Kris, he's Harry's son."

"Yeah, we're good friends." Seth said and all went inside. Charlie and Billy turned on the TV and started watching a stupid game.

"You didn't tell me that you are Mr. Clearwater's son." I said.

"Well, I didn't know that you don't know about dad. Anyway, how do you know him?" he asked.

"When I came here some years earlier then I went on a fishing trip with your dad, Billy and Charlie. I had fun with them." I said.

"True. Fishing with them is awesome… was awesome. Dad died five years before." He said. "Leave it. I really adore your brother as you told me about him. Please tell me something more about him."

"Sure. C'mon I'll show you his pix and all of the Mystics." I said and towed him upstairs to my room. I showed him the pictures of my family and The Mystics with their girlfriends as well.

"This is my bro – Drew. Handsome, isn't he?" I asked. "This is Amy – Amber, his GF. That's Dylan and Summer. They too are a pair. This is Drake and Hayley. That's Justin. He's the heck of a flirt. Seriously, girls get to him really easily." I said while showing him the pix.

"Do you like him, too?" Seth asked and picked up a photo in which I was clinging on his back and smiling.

"That one? No, he clicked it to make a girl jealous. What he says is that he doesn't flirt with girls. It comes out automatically." I said and laughed. "Otherwise, he's just like a brother."

"This must be your mother- Julia?"

"Yes. She's mom. I love her a lot." I said. I kept showing him the pictures and talking to him. He seemed a really pleasant person to talk and my friendship with him turned even better.

"That's Bryan and Brittany and that is Ben and Tiana. Cute, isn't she? That's Rick. He's somewhat like Justin. Still single and without a soul mate. But he isn't a flirt like Justin." I said and handed him Rick's photograph. His sight fell on my star birthmark on the wrist.

"Hey, I didn't know that you like tattoos." He said. I knew that he would say something of the same kind because whenever anyone sees my birthmark for the first time, they mistake it for tattoo.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. A small star stamp is what I call it." I said.

"It's so perfect. I mean no one could say that it's not a birthmark. The shape and the lines are so perfect otherwise birthmarks are like spherical or something like wobbly shaped. You're quite interesting to understand, you know that?" he said and I laughed.

"Well thanks for the compliment." I said.

"What are their all's ages? I'm sure that they're gonna be younger than me." He said.

"No, not all. Drew, Drake and Dylan are like twenty. Bryan and Ben are nineteen. Rick and Justin are eighteen. Three of my bros are elder to you. Maybe even Bryan and Ben are elder than you. What's your birth date?"

"12th of March and theirs?"

"They're elder to you. Their birth dates are 11th of January and 13th Feb."

"What's yours?"

"Mine is 16th of November. Next to next month it is." I said.

"I'll count it on." He said. "You're going to turn 16 or 17?"

"Seventeen. But I'm still the youngest in my family and friends, I guess."

He left a little later with Billy. It was now a week till we were usually hanging out together with Jake and Nessie. I had thought that Forks wouldn't be really easy to get adjusted but I adjusted there in no time. I too started noticing that Seth and I were always together now. I met his mom and she was just as he had told me. Forks was becoming an awesome place for me now. It was all because of Seth. He was my best friend now. I didn't know that why had he started becoming so important for me now. It was a Monday now and I had just returned after school with my buddies when my cell rang up and it was Amy's call.

"Hello? Amy, how're you and mom? How's bro?" I asked first of all. I was trying my best not to cry on the cell but no success because I couldn't control myself.

"Hey! I don't sound like Amy anyway." And this voice sounded like as that of Drew but he still sounded weak.

"Bro, is that you?" I jumped up in joy.

"No, it's my ghost talking to you and you better stop crying or I'm hanging up this cell." He said.

"How're you now? Where are mom and the others?"

"You don't wanna talk to me?"

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to talk to you all these days and I was missing you so much. Now tell me that how're you now?"

"I'm good and even better after hearing my li'l doll… Dylan! Don't touch the remote. I'll kill you if you change the channel. I'm not allowed to get up from this damn sick bed doesn't mean that you're gonna do anything." Drew shouted on Dylan and maybe Dylan had already changed that channel. I truly wished that I was there to watch the pandemonium going on through the house.

"You can't get up from the bed and you're telling me that you're perfect. Wow! That's called perfect." I said.

"Well, you know that I'm perfect at everything. How's your school going? Did you make some friends and did you find any…"

"I made a lot of awesome friends and I didn't find any guy as ever."

"How're the vampires and how's Jacob?"

"They're good. I'm usually hanging out with Ness and Jake. My new friends are Caroline, Sunny, Aiden, Ian, Shane, Brenda and Liam. They're all so cool. There's one friend who is just too awesome. I mean he's not even a friend, he's my best friend."

"Who's he?"

"I'm sure you'll like him too. I'll tell you when you meet him. Till then you need to hold it on. Where are the others?"

"Eating lunch. They all are missing you really much and specially the girls. Amy, Tiana, Summer, Hayley and Brittany. Guess then I'll call you later sis. Bye and stay happy with your friends. I love you and as well as Amy anyway who's making me eat this sick porridge. I hate being on this bed. If you had been here, I would've been having some fun but I'm being tortured, really."

"I'll call later and take care. Dare you get up and take full rest. Bye." I said and hung up. It was a total relief now that my brother was fine.

"Kris, are you up there?" I heard Seth's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." I said and rushed downstairs. I was so happy that I straight away hugged him.

"Hey! What happened?" he asked me.

"Bro called me just now. He said that he's fine. I'm so happy." I said.

"That's great. So, let's go at the Cullen's. Nessie is trying out cooking for the first time. She said that she needs your help. You wanna come?" he said.

"Why not? It'll be fun doing that." I said and we headed outside to his car.

"Get in." he said and opened the door for me.

"Well, what people say is that if a guy opens a car door for a girl then, either it's a new car or a new girl. So, what's it out of the both?" I asked laughingly and tied on the seat belt.

"A new girl, I guess." He said in a flirty tone.

"Oh please, I'm sitting in your car for the first time. That means it's the car." I said. I and Nessie were to make a cake but it busted in the oven. Attempt one had failed and so I and Nessie who were totally tired now sat down for a while.

"Nessie, think of something. I mean I want to read your brain." I said and held her hand.

"Okay, I'll just start thinking." She said and closed her eyes. I could now see Jacob in her thoughts. Every time she stayed near him and before he had told her that he had imprinted on her. I saw there was something that she resembled me in. she told me that this was her feelings for Jacob when she didn't understand that she loves her. I felt the same way for Seth. This meant that I had fallen in love with Seth. What was this happening with me?


End file.
